


Blessed With a Curse

by Eliileone



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Despair, F/M, Hope's Peak, Hope's Peak High School, More to be added... - Freeform, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), abandoned school, despair disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliileone/pseuds/Eliileone
Summary: You give into your friend's request to go and explore a seemingly abandoned building on the outskirts of town. If only you knew that accepting that would start a chain of events that even you couldn't have foreseen. Will you make it out alive? Why is the building protected, and why isn't it as empty as it looks?You regret finding out the answers.
Relationships: Kazuichi Souda/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Blessed With a Curse

Waking up from a peaceful rest, you suddenly realise that your phone was vibrating. With panic, you grab it as fast as you could but you had already missed the call. 'Goddamn it, I should put my phone on a louder vibrate setting.' As I get out of bed and rub my eyes, I look at the time and realise that I am late to meet up with Eli. She’s gonna be so annoyed with me. I immediately throw on some ripped blue jeans and an oversized (f/c) sweatshirt. Grabbing my backpack containing my essentials (like my camera and notepad) on my way out the door, I can hear dad shout to me, I couldn’t make out what he was saying so I shouted “Can’t talk, gonna be late. See you later dad!” That probably annoyed him but I will have to apologise later, right now Eli is waiting for me, and she is super scary when she’s mad. No time to waste.

“Where have you been!? I’ve been waiting for over twenty minutes.” She sighs, you can tell by the look on her face she is extremely annoyed.  
“I overslept but I’m here now, aren’t I?” I smile nervously as I rub the back of my neck. She just rolls her eyes and starts to walk.  
“So, Eli… Where we off to today? Are you taking me on an adventure? Huh. huh, huh?” I speak so enthusiastically that her obvious annoyance starts to radiate and I get the hint I should calm down.  
“I found this building just outside of town, it seemed abandoned and I wanted to explore it. Y’know, like we explored the other one.” She explained and I nod as I walk along beside her, a lot more mellow than before. We walk for what feels like forever when we stumble upon a lot of shrubbery. I don’t think I’ve seen this kind of shrubbery before, I wonder if it’s imported or something? As I’m thinking to myself, Eli had taken it upon herself to walk through the shrubs and I leaped into action as I tried to keep up. After a few seconds of being amongst the brush, my legs start to feel odd… D-do I have pins and needles in my legs? Maybe all the walking took its toll on me. Wait! The sensation is intensifying.. It must be the shrubs, before I could even open my mouth Eli starts to visually panic and speeds up in an attempt to get out of the bushes. 

“Eli are your legs feeling weird too?” I panicked, hoping that she had the same sensation as I did and that I wasn’t going insane. She nods as she runs into a chain linked metal fence. We both look around to see if there is any way we could get out of the bushes, but to no avail. I guess we will have to climb the fence.  
“Quick, get on the fence. If we get out of the bushes maybe the feeling will stop.” I exclaim as I take my own advice, hopping on the fence like a lemur. She followed suit and did it too.  
“Do we go over?” Eli looks at me curiously as we hang onto the mental for our lives.  
“Well I guess we have no choice, that’s if you still want to explore this place? How did you even come across this anyway?” I couldn’t help but feel myself questioning it, the building was quite far out, but also very large. How come it isn’t in use anymore? Did something happen here?  
“You’re lucky I have boots on today. I don’t think I would have made it this far in any other footwear.” Eli rolls her eyes and continues “I found this place by accident, you know how my mom likes to take long drives when she’s feeling stress?” I nod, listening to her, “Well we drove past this place and I was curious of what it was, so I decided there and then that we would get a better look.” She smiled a little, but instantly turned her head away. She’s quite cute when she isn’t telling me off.

As we leap down from the tall fence, we head towards the building until we hear voices coming towards us.  
“I thought you said this place was abandoned!?” I whisper-shout at her.  
“I thought so too!” Eli exclaimed as quietly as possible. We both ducked behind some nearby planks of wood. They look like they’ve been out here for years, the weather must have really done a number of them. But I have to admit, I like the musty wood smell coming from them. Reminds me of a candle I have at my mom’s house.  
“They’re our age? Maybe they’re explorers too?” Eli said gently as she peaked her head above the planks. “Should we try to speak to them?”  
“What if they’re murderers Eli? What then?” Obviously frustrated I cross my arms and huff.  
“Well what else should we do? If we explore around and we bump into them, then our stealth is useless.” She frowned at me.  
“I don’t want to speak to them, we don’t even know why they’re even here. I think we should follow them.” I couldn’t help but be a little intrigued with them. Who were they? Why were they here? I slowly crept around the planks to get a better view of them. Luckily the planks were quite high, not tall enough to stand upright but enough to crouch comfortably. So I make my way around watching their every step.

“Foolish mortal, you must have seen a glorious creature within the shrubbery.” The tall one boomed to the shorter blonde beside him.  
“I’m telling you, I know what I saw you idiot. There were two of them and they were in the bushes.” The short feisty blonde replied with such aggression as he turned to look around once more.  
“Shit, Eli.. I think they’re looking for us. We couldn’t reveal ourselves no matter how much you wanted now.” Panicked, I backed up behind the wood so I wouldn’t reveal my presence to the two who stood a few feet away. Eli kept quiet, it was clear she was also a little frightened. How did they even know we were here? Did they see us? No that’s impossible, there were trees in the way of the building and us… Was this place actually derelict? 

*Bzzt… Bzzt*

“FUCK FUCK FUCK, NOT NOW.” I whisper-shout again. The two turn around and look in our direction.  
“(Y/n) why didn’t you put your phone on silent, you complete dumbass!?” Eli was so mad, that she had forgotten about the two who stood near us and spoke in her normal tone, which alerted the others to our location. We both look at each other and realise that we are in too deep now. They know we’re here, and they know exactly where we are… We’re done for.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming very soon <3


End file.
